


Rapax

by kainetics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Gaping, Bad Decisions, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creepy Fluff, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsession, Other, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shapeshifting, Summed Up Decently-, Tail Sex, Weird Biology, dragon porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/pseuds/kainetics
Summary: As the imperial family - the king and the queen, and his blood brothers and sisters - slumbered fitfully; nobody, not even the cunning witches knew they would lose their beloved prince that day.No one had an inkling that the prophecy uttered by the oracles, bluntly considered to be a mere hoax and subjected to ridicule for twenty long years, would stand unflinchingly true.Or, the forgotten tale of one runaway prince unknowingly captivating the passion of an age-old enigma.





	Rapax

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by [ookamitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu). ~~How dare you try to kill this twice in a row!~~
> 
> _[ **Note:** ‘Dreki’ translates to ‘Dragon’ in Icelandic.]_
> 
> Yeah, so this contains dragon Sehun on human Jongin. I reiterate, **_(full-fledged) dragon!sehun × human!jongin._** ~~Action involving human Sehun will be incorporated subsequently.~~
> 
> **Please heed the warnings listed in the tags to ensure that you are not traumatised for life.**
> 
> **Proceed at your own caution.**
> 
> Rest assured, enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

Jongin could not believe the scene that was unfolding before him right now.

 

Doe eyes were defiantly locked with his own red-rimmed ones, as he cynically glowered at the mop of bright red hair belonging to a head bowed down in unhidden guilt and shame.

 

Jongin could not believe that what he had been witnessing was the individual to whom he was betrothed, a noble monarch, in such an immodest state with him pounding into his _dearest_ friend on _their_ bed - the bed that had meant to belong to them after marriage… reserved for the night of _their_ consummation.

 

_Betrayal._

 

With the acrid stench of his incinerated hopes and shattered aspirations permeating his nostrils, a heartbroken Jongin stormed out of _their_ room, unshed tears mockingly kissing the corners of his emotionless eyes.

 

The ephemeral twilight dimmed down. The placid sky blushed a pretty shade of purple and soon was awash with hues of murky white as the waxing moon shyly emerged from behind the clouds, illuminating everything. The fortuitous lack of stationed guards around Jongin’s personal chambers made it relatively easy for him to slip past the other truant fellows.

 

The syce too was barely stirred from his sleep when their prince mounted his trusted horse, and elusively deserted the kingdom.

 

As the imperial family - the king and the queen, and his blood brothers and sisters - slumbered fitfully; nobody, not even the cunning witches knew that they would lose their beloved prince that day.

 

No one had an inkling that the prophecy uttered by the oracles, bluntly considered to be a mere hoax and subjected to ridicule for twenty long years, would stand unflinchingly true.

 

This was the last time Jongin would breathe the same air they breathed. An everlasting dream awaited him; a dream devoid of any memories of the alive and familiar.

 

Jongin set off into the unwavering lassitude of the night, silence thickly veiling all his unspoken secrets.

 

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

 

On this clear night, Jongin delved deep into the impassable mountains, barrelling through the lush green foliage that was sporadically littered with tall and wondrous cherry-trees to a destination undetermined. Amid the breathtaking interregnum of tints and tones, Jongin’s wandering gaze focused on the moon’s shimmering shadow as she lovingly poured down her silvery light, the bleak horizons that tirelessly stretched their arms, and the shambles of battered and broken milestones he crossed, the etchings on each remaining miraculously untouched by storm and rain.

 

Misty dew droplets forlornly filled the foggy valleys, and Jongin heaved a cathartic sigh. Faraway, he could hear a concord comprising tolling temple bells as well as the incompatible chimes accompanying it. The distorted medley calmly resonated through his eardrums, luring him in with the temptation of habitation and an indolent sleep.

 

Jongin resolutely ignored the noise, hurriedly tugging at the harness of his horse.

 

The sole piece of information he held regarding the path he was currently treading had been a lurid snippet from an enigmatic book compiling folktales from various traditions. It used to be nearly half his size and had been gathering dust in some obscure alcove of their library. Words inked onto it had detailed the transpiring existence of a forgotten ancient deity - a sinister Dreki. Till this date, he was remembered for his infamy of unleashing terror and wreaking havoc by stripping down the perennial agrarian produce to mere skeletal husks, for obliterating the meandering creeks surrounding their kingdom to thin trickles, and for spreading incurable diseases among illimitable corrals of livestock. All of these calamities had been unanimously attributed to his unreasonable tyranny and were believed to be a direct result of him malevolently hexing the weather cycles.

 

Not even the humans had been spared from being the unfortunate targets of his inauspicious rage since the starving population then had dwindled in such hardship that it had allegedly been to the devastating point of a few communities totally perishing and being wiped off from the face of the earth.

 

There were also insinuations to regular ritual sacrifices to appease him. Mostly young virginal maidens. Legend had it that the diabolical deity was showering his wrath on them because he had been marooned without a mate for centuries, while some believed the real reason to be his unnatural lack of offsprings.

 

A bright thirteen-year old Jongin had let out a boisterous laugh, licentiously positing to his vexed older brother that maybe it was both.

 

Jongin reminisced those cherished moments, nostalgia grimly clawing at his palpitating heart. He lightly shook his head, recalling his cantankerous childhood mischief, multicoloured pebbles scattered in faint, chalk-lined hopscotch grids and wax-paper dolls that he had been so innocently fond of crafting with his lovely sisters, but only to end up being belittled by his brothers and father as well.

 

Jongin’s face fell.

 

Anyhow, strangely though, no words had blotted the faded pages mentioning the untimely fate of those sacrifices. But all things considered, other than that basic information, everything else was plainly a conjecture.

 

Jongin’s horse pranced restlessly, neighing loudly, and abruptly ceased its motions at the unexpected sighting of a tall, lackluster figure. The ground underneath was trodden and the grass calf deep. The person had their visage fully veiled, the fabric meticulously hooding the right side, one obsidian eye coyly peeking out from a slant but well-placed slit. But instead of the stranger, he distractedly focused more on the noise of an owl hooting in the background, the rustling of shrivelled leaves in the chilly autumnal breeze, and the snapping of twigs under the hooves of his horse. It was quite a lonely and secluded spot, and the eeriness surrounding it invoked apprehension in Jongin.

 

“Are you lost, traveller?”

 

He followed the deep baritone, a frighteningly soothing and persuasive voice faultlessly entwined with a mild lisp and a surprisingly genteel dialect. The man, perhaps a vagabond, was dressed in humble white robes lined with discolored primrose borders. _Maybe a sage or even a shaman,_ Jongin mused. There’s not much that was worth standing out about him, nevertheless, Jongin dubbed his hands to be his most striking feature. The hue of pure marble. Or in this case, the only part of the other’s body possibly visible to him. Regardless, his unearthly pale skin gorgeously gleamed in the resplendent moonlight, but it didn’t prevent Jongin from suspiciously louring down at him. Shaking his head, he stayed his ground.

 

“Do I seem lost?” Jongin asked, suavely alighting from his horse and springing onto his feet right in front of the sage, his spine upright and aura imposing.

 

“No? Then, if you bear a specific destination in your mind, would you like to rest? Invigorate yourself? Relieve some exertion?” He proposed, surreptitiously nodding his head.

 

“How are you guaranteeing that so confidently? I don’t really see any habitable inns situated in our vicinity,” Jongin quipped, irately eyeing the strange person who beat his height by a few inches.

 

The sage didn’t appear too fazed that his offer had been rejected. Rather, he slowly turned around to point his fingers towards a sombre cave located at a walkable distance from where they were presently conversing.

 

Jongin barked out a bellowing laugh riddled with incredulity. “No offense wise sage, but that is not exactly befitting of the acceptable environment conducive to relieving myself of exhaustion, is it?”

 

“How presumptuous… you speak before you think.” The man listlessly shrugged his shoulders, his condescending tone inciting a sudden urge in an affronted Jongin to physically impugn him, but the prince’s inculcated customs dissuaded him from acting upon his bellicose desires.

 

“Oh, try proving it. What’s so special about that barren cave, anyway? Are there featherbeds assorted in there? Or, does it conceal a brothel teeming with exotic beauties?” Jongin jeered, smugly smirking as he watched the way the stranger’s eyes twitched in response to his robust attitude.

 

“No. Not all. But, you must have heard of the notorious Dreki…” he trailed off seriously. “That,” the sage redirected his palm towards the cave, “is rumoured to be one of the vestiges belonging to his once gargantuan lair.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widened in disbelief, a shiver sizzling down his spine, while a dismal cacophony of broken twigs noisily crunching under the soles of his boots and the whooshing of the sweeping breeze alertly fell upon his ears.

 

But Jongin avoided announcing his state of astonishment and quickly regained his composure, eager to refute the other’s lofty claims.

 

“Well that aside, your tone certainly seems beckoning, wise sage. You could have honestly stated that you merely require a companion to explore it,” Jongin said, stepping closer to the other. The sage chuckled blithely at his words before continuing in a saccharine tone, “My my, you are extremely well adept at construing my intentions, young prince.”

 

Verklempt, Jongin immediately bristled, back going ramrod straight, his eyes transfixed on the stranger.

 

“Y-you are aware of my identity?!” Jongin blurted out, flummoxed. The patch of skin between his brows creased in indignance when the man audaciously decided against replying, not even deigning to spare him a glance. As if deliberately intending to incite an impatient Jongin further, the sage, under the pretense of unnecessary contemplation, began humming some insignificant tune. It lasted for a solid minute before the other decided to suffice Jongin with an appropriate response.

 

“I am also fully aware of the reasons that you have forsaken your kingdom for, _sweet prince,”_ the sage informed, twirling his index indecorously as he stated the final address.

 

Not so appropriate anymore.

 

Jongin regarded the man with a rather wry expression, the suffocating ambience surrounding them making him disconcerted. “Pardon my following words but I’ll be straightforward. You do not seem trustworthy. Not in the slightest. Your disposition is more akin to a manifestation of some ill foreboding than aught otherwise,” he taunted with intense scorn, sauntering towards where his horse had been faithfully waiting for its rider to return, and dexterously proceeded to mount it.

 

“Now, now, don’t tend to be so repulsive, my prince. I am not as unreliable as you make it sound. Your rebuking tone immensely saddened my frail heart. This poor commoner was simply jesting. Needless to say, it is now indubitably evident that we do not share the same sense of mirth. Thus, noble prince, I sincerely apologise for my insolence and would like to beseech you to accompany me into the cave. To sate your queries, it’s just that I have lost a few of my precious gold coins and an invaluable pendant due to one pesky rodent,” the loquacious sage implored, gesticulating modestly. “Moreover, what harm can an unarmed person cause to a valiant and skilfull warrior prince?” He casually added as an afterthought.

 

Jongin skeptically narrowed his eyes at the snide remark, his temper surfacing. The comment might have seemed innocuous under viable circumstances, but the fact that this man had records of his name despite the obvious subterfuge, and bespoke of other intimate pieces of information made it all more dubious. Moreso, since Jongin had never been much of an aficionado of wielding deadly weapons; neither had he been particularly interested in learning fencing techniques nor stepping into battles like his ruffian brothers.

 

“Pilferage? Dacoity? Assault? Homicide? There are thousands of noxious possibilities, _wise sage,”_ Jongin sardonically retorted.

 

“Young man, I never lie. I never have and never will. The sentences I pronounce imbibe no deceptive ploys. I swear that I do not intend to waylay or harm you in any sense. Rather, I direly desire you to bestow upon me some of your altruistic deeds at this importunity of mine,” the sage sighed histrionically, placing a hand on his clothed chest in a placative gesture.

 

“I see…” Jongin curtly acknowledged the other’s seemingly guileless and genuine request with a reluctant nod. Moreover, accompanying the sage would give his aimless itinerary a solid purpose, however insignificant it may be. But, wait, this feeling - was it hesitancy? - Jongin mentally cursed his superstitious nature.

 

“I- I believe there’s something I want to inform you of,” Jongin spoke out his thoughts, discerning the way his companion’s shoulders dejectedly slumped down. “I have studied books including myths involving the Dreki, and there were recurring mentions of the fact that he doesn’t really appreciate any… visitors,” Jongin stuttered slightly while phrasing his excuse.

 

“You are in possession of the correct information, my prince. He is indeed known to be unimaginably steadfast when it comes to allowing humans and other creatures alike to access his lair,” the sage agreed in a low, careful voice causing Jongin to nod inquisitively. “The Dreki is believed to malignantly char the flesh of the ones that dare to incur his displeasure by treading past his threshold. Impressively, he is said to have done it solely with his gaze. Precisely speaking, it is the rancor enthroned in his heart which is claimed to have been manifested by his gaze. Not only that, morbid folktales involving him devouring his encroachers wholly, or, the one that interests me the most: driving them to the verge of utter insanity by slowly but painfully poisoning their blood,” the sage elaborated, and Jongin pursed his lips unhappily, narrowing his eyes at how indifferently the other spoke of death and destruction.

 

“Yes, uh... so wouldn’t it put our lives in jeopardy if we were to step in…” Jongin murmured incredulously, frustration evident in his tone. “Trust what is tangible. Myths are nothing but transient issues of ennui. An assemblage of inveterate fantasies fuelled by an abysmal urge to fathom the unfathomable,” the sage continued, and Jongin tried opening his mouth to intervene but was cut off by the other raising a palm in a halting gesture. “Regardless, you are a prince. It is disappointing to note how unpragmatic your approaches seem,” he said, lightly shaking his head, and Jongin immediately fixed him with a vitriolic gaze as a result, his fists balling in petulant rage.

 

“Anyways, fret not, young prince. For your sake, I have already recited a hymn that my esteemed mentor had made me memorize for occasions such as this; for warding off any malevolent vibes,” the sage informed, but Jongin did nothing to abate the intensity of glare. “Your comment regarding my approaches tending to be _‘unpragmatic’_ wasn’t exactly appraisable, but I am much obliged to you for the prayer,” Jongin deadpanned, suppressing the urge to unapologetically roll his eyes in derision.

 

“Learn to take a blow or two to your pride once in a while. Along with your brothers, you have an entire kingdom to look after. Your earnest endeavours are what which count in the end. Not everyone’s heart is sturdily layered with flintstones from the beginning. Try to harden it. Chide it a little every time it deceives or fails you. Besides, doesn’t the old saying go _‘a piece of poignant criticism a day keeps the failures away’_ \- am I wrong?” the sage jested.

 

“I do understand your initial point; but I have no intentions of returning to my kingdom,” Jongin sternly stated, melancholy idly imbued in his tone. The sage didn’t press the matter any further.

 

“But I cannot say the same about the last… er, proverb,” Jongin lightheartedly chimed in, inexplicably feeling his sadness vanish, a peculiar emotion threatening to invade his heart. Assuaging the skittish feeling, Jongin simpered, both fascinated and amused by his impromptu companion’s quick wit, unconsciously heeding their nascent rapport.

 

“Do not let these regaling myths influence the important decisions of your life; lest you should befall into the nefarious clutches of uninvited trouble, dear prince,” the sage finally advised. Jongin nodded in a commiserating way, flickering his eyes from to where sage was still expectantly looking at him. He hummed noncommittally for a moment, weighing his supposedly imminent options before ultimately acquiescing, “Lead the way, then.”

 

“Your wish is my command, noble prince.” The sage sounded exultant and bowed deeply in veneration before cordially signalling Jongin to leave his horse the way it was. Jongin nodded, naïvely bidding his horse farewell, and pursued the same path as the sage, trekking forth.

 

The stifling silence made the atmosphere palpably tense, and the sage knowingly fell behind Jongin by deliberately abating his pace. The fact did not go unnoticed by the prince.

 

“Why are you so eager to walk behind me? Perchance, in search of a ripe opportunity for an ambush,” Jongin joked, causing the other to softly snort.

 

“No, sweet prince; it’s just your prerogative, isn’t it?” the sage replied, his lips curling into a sly smirk that the prince could not see at the given moment.

 

“I have agreed to steer the course of my foray for your sake? What would you reimburse me with?” Jongin asked, simpering whimsically.

 

“Reimbursements? And here I was, labelling it a kind and philanthropic sentiment.” The sage sighed in faux disappointment, eliciting a candid laugh from Jongin.

 

“Oh, then I will make it a point to keep that etched in my memory.” Jongin chuckled heartily, hastening his steps as they neared the mouth of the cave. In the darkness and under the free-spirited luminosity of the wildly starry dark blue sky, the black entrance to the cave loomed up menacingly over them, sullenly teeming with an unexplainable old charm from a bygone era. Jongin awkwardly shuffled his feet, finding himself gawking at it. Fidgety and nervous, he sneakily averted his gaze towards the sage who appeared completely unperturbed by the frightful view in front of them, his eyes steely.

 

“Do proceed,” the other man proclaimed, enthusiastically extending his arm. He motioned Jongin to enter the cave.

 

Jongin shakily exhaled, pretending to put on a bravado and trying his damnedest to disguise his inherent fear of darkness by feigning courage, and nonchalantly proceeded to follow the outstretched arm only to abruptly stop after three or four courageous steps, stumbling slightly. The sage let out an audible sigh.

 

“What is your name?” Jongin questioned in a faltering tone, quizzically tilting his neck, his thoughts getting increasingly unsettled since the other hadn’t introduced himself yet.

 

“Such a trifle unnecessarily troubling your mind. My name is entirely unimportant, dear prince. But, do you wish to unravel what the Dreki’s name is?” The man whispered conspiratorially, inching closer to Jongin.

 

 _Goodness, he keeps tabs even on that sort of information,_ Jongin wondered but chose to stay mum, keeping his thoughts to himself, and nodded wordlessly.

 

“Oh Sehun. Two words. Two enchanting words beauteously obfuscated in mystery and malady. The propriety solely belonging to the anathema that your kingdom has feared for eons,” he declared, prideful and complacent. Jongin swore he could hear the grin presently plastered on the sage’s face from behind the veil, and likewise, the arrogance addling his tone seeming weirdly perceptible.

 

_Oh Sehun._

 

Jongin said nothing.

 

His claustrophobia progressively worsened as they ventured further into the cave, and Jongin vehemently hoped that this brashly impulsive journey must not turn out to be an absolute debacle because of that.

 

The cave was spacious but he had no idea of how deep it ran. Thankfully, the shining moonlight pouring in through the mouth of it was enough for Jongin to scrutinize his surroundings. The earthly floor was inclemently slippery, and unmindfully, he toed flakes of dirt off the path with his boots, and watched the friable loam clump uselessly beneath his feet, as his eyes scanned the philistine interior of the cave.

 

Precious mineral stones were sporadically scattered around, splendidly glimmering in the moonlit night, and the sage moved aside a few light boulders to dive into and take a good look at the crevices. Jongin anxiously followed suit.

 

The strangling sensation in his heart tangibly condensed due to the anticipation of an unfounded premonition unpleasantly wafting in the back of his agitated mind. The sage maybe sensed his distress since out of nowhere he sparked up an inane conversation by mildly impinging Jongin’s shoulder and encircling a comforting hand around his trembling shoulders.

 

“What does the scent surrounding us remind you of?” he asked in a gentle tone, insouciantly craning his neck, his veil slightly askew.

 

“Petrichor intermingled with the awful stench of rotten leaves and… solitude,” Jongin succinctly put the odour currently pervading his nostrils into words, mildly whiffing the air in their proximity, mindful of accordingly tinting his description with the intrinsic essence of the tales belonging to the one who supposedly owns it. He received an affirmative nod from his companion who now crouched down, removing the warm hand that he had wrapped around Jongin’s shoulders to toss aside another stochastic teal-colored stone with it.

 

“What about you? What do you scent?” Jongin curiously returned the question, absentmindedly fiddling with his skittish fingers.

 

The sage turned around to face him, more precisely, to unscrupulously stare at him - stare right _through_ him - while Jongin remained unmoving, chaotic confusion clouding his senses. Dumbstruck, he sputtered when the man suddenly pounced upon him, deftly removing the veil wrapped around his face and grappling his own lithe hips. The sage then briskly proceeded to yank the collar of Jongin’s tunic open and buried his face in the tanned crook of the prince’s slender neck, his tongue darting out to lick a lewd stripe along the line of Jongin’s tendon.

 

The sage inhaled deeply.

 

“The scrumptious aroma of budding fertility, _sweet prince_.”

 

“How-how dare you try overstepping your boundaries. Unhand me _this instant_ -,” Jongin warned peremptorily. With a puzzled frown and an aghast grunt, he used his free hand to frenziedly push the other away, and did end up succeeding, but before Jongin had any chance to question the sage for the reason behind his dauntless caprice or what the answer he provided meant, or even catch a glimpse of his facial features, an earsplittingly booming noise resounded through the cave, breaking their reverie. Stunned, Jongin immediately drove himself into a sprtiz of panic, his entire body quivering and convulsing in fear, and he fell down to his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs when the sage suddenly vanished into thin air in a split second.

 

Tears blotted with despair streamed down Jongin’s face, and he reprimanded himself for being so gullible that he ended up lowering his guard. For unreasonably deluding himself into believing the sage’s faux promises and his words regarding everything being simply mythical. He had no one to blame but himself. Rage boiled Jongin’s restless nerves as he scathingly cursed his idiocy for even forgetting to bring his customized sword with him.

 

_This masterpiece, brilliantly shining right in front of you, is invincible. Dearly forged by the finest swordsmith of the three kingdoms for you. Especially, my son, to compensate for the detrimental lack of your innate ability. The day you lose it, you irrevocably lose half of your prowess._

 

His father’s warnings dolefully reverberated through his skull as he attempted to haul his body upwards, but all in vain. Flabbergasted, Jongin fell back onto the ground when another thud rebounded through the cave, eyes agog as an indiscernible silhouette emerged from the obscurity.

 

The Dreki.

 

 _The allusions entailed by those myths were legitimate after all,_ Jongin clenched his teeth, bitterly wondering if the wicked sage had already been aware of this.

 

A hushed sibilation emanated from within the shadows.

 

“No! Go away!” Jongin yelled, hugging his knees close to his chest in a protective gesture. His body shook with vicious tremors, a sickening turmoil twirling in the pit of his stomach when the despicable beast, unmistakably a serpent-dragon, towered over him. The creature fervently flapped and fluttered his magnificent wings, loudly letting loose a distinct murr and passionately repeating the call multiple times - perhaps implying a gesture of courting.

 

 _Courting…_ Jongin shivered, breathing harshly, and feeling appalled for whatever reason that vile thought had even deigned to cross his subconscious in the first place. Nonetheless, his heart constricted, thumping uncontrollably, because if his suspicions really were accurate… his mind reeled, reckoning the disgusting outcomes that term unquestionably implied. Helpless, Jongin suppressed a fervid sob, finding himself incapable of clearly making out anything else other than the crude outline of the abomination’s body.

 

“S-sehun…” he involuntarily blurted out the sacred name, those syllables leaving a foul aftertaste in his mouth, and was amazed when the pinioned one nodded tersely in approval just as a human would have. The creature waddled incredibly close to him, and he visibly paled, flinching in detestation. But before Jongin had any time to scheme an escape route or even consider a feasible plot, the beast reacted with alacrity, swerving and whacking the back of his head with his sturdy tail; and pitch darkness bled into Jongin’s consciousness, unmercifully engulfing his vision.

 

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

 

_The night was tranquil, and as the evening star breathed its last before evanescing in the endless panorama of blooming ultramarine, the prince was fast asleep._

 

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

 

Jongin uneasily drifted between the realm of dreams and reality, fragmented recollections of his encounter with the sage, and his demise at the feet of dragon distantly slicing through his cognition. He blearily managed to crack his eyes open, the agonizing process of disrupting his cozy slumber annoying him severely and reminding of a time when his elder sister used to dote on him by fondly comparing his lackadaisical habits to those of a baby bear - forever sleepy with tiny splotches of honey smeared on its muzzle. Jongin tightly screwed his eyes shut, berating himself for his outrageous stupidity and for getting stranded in this easily avoidable predicament - only if it had not been for his sheer naïveté.

 

Baffled, he gulped thickly, as harsh pants bounced off the crusty walls of the cave, and jostled when something cool and sticky ghosted over the sensitive flesh of his bare thighs. Jongin raspily exhaled and gnashed his teeth, mentally bemoaning his own misfortune when he observed the way his slacks and underpants had been torn off without an ounce of gentleness, the tattered remains hanging uselessly around his hips. The state of his once immaculate tunic as well was far from being intact. It had been unlaced and virtually _skewered,_ the silky fabric obscenely bunching up right above his drenched nipples and lewdly exposing him in the most vulnerable of ways.

 

His hips jerked, and untouched cock twitched eagerly at the abounding feel of wet saliva trickling down his inner thigh and pooling around his knees. Jongin flinched, gasping loudly when two quick, insistent licks assaulted his twitching hole as Sehun brushed his snout against the supple flesh of his buttocks.

 

 _Lord, how quaint of me to even inadvertently think that naming this repugnant creature would ease any traces of my discomfort,_ Jongin sourly pondered, wincing in disgust when he felt thick strings of saliva constantly drip from his immersed nipples and the nubs perting promptly in response. He meekly struggled against his unforgiving binds, lividly wondering if that shrewd, good-for-nothing sage was responsible for these, and even doubting whether he had been in cahoots with this mythical beast.

 

_Curse that horrid flibbertigibbet scum of-_

 

The tongue suddenly slithered deeper into his entrance, and Jongin bit down on his wobbling bottom lip, so hard that he ended up drawing blood. The long slimy appendage was unlike any other vapid implement that he had ever had the chance to pleasure himself with. It’s thick, amply drenched, pulsing, and coarsely textured. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and he unconsciously ground his hips back against the paroxysm of welcoming warmth radiating from the creature’s wet tongue. He could feel his nerves frazzle in swathes of rolling pleasure as he savored the ticklish sensation prevailing around his tense muscles.

 

A deep, curling lap made Jongin shudder in delight, and he moaned blissfully in response when the dragon avidly wiggled his tongue, probing deeper and deeper till its tip flicked up at him from far inside. He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a long, grating moan when pointy drool-slick canines delicately traced the dimples in his back.

 

Bowing his head in utter regret, Jongin found himself falling apart underneath the beast’s filthy ministrations. Though on the contrary, his hardwired instincts still vehemently opposed these unwelcoming sensations, causing him to sway his hips in a futile attempt to drive his body away from the violating intrusion.

 

Suddenly, a pair of majestic wings landed on either side of Jongin’s head making him freeze. They planted themselves into the trodden ground with ease, pinning the flailing lapels of Jongin’s tunic, while the prince broke into a fit of raspy coughs when the dirt rising due to the powerful motion pervaded his nostrils. Sehun tutted Jongin by expelling a low murr as if admonishing him for being noisy and uncooperative. Consequently, the petrified prince instantly fell silent, fearing the worst.

 

Jongin’s biceps pitifully flexed, and he frowned intensely, realisation remorselessly hitting him that his hands were still securely bound, seeming horribly numb. Moreover, they were uselessly extended in front of him, effectively sabotaging all his hopes of making any probable endeavours to protect himself from this vile creature.

 

Jongin helplessly squirmed and groaned, his mind racking up at the sensation of dots of taste buds cruelly scratching the sensitive flesh of his thighs. A volatile surge of arousal rushed through his jittery nerves, and a long, tantalising drag of Sehun’s tongue along his crease made him quiver, his cock swelling up in elation. It treacherously throbbed, and Jongin felt bitter revulsion creep up his worn-out muscles when a bead of precome spurted out from it in response to Sehun’s raucous growls as he teasingly nuzzled the prickling skin of Jongin’s left thigh. Jongin moaned filthily, rocking his hips back, and the beast whose snout was now chafing his soft skin deeply rumbled in satisfaction at Jongin’s consent, the prince’s whole body gyrating rapidly as a result.

 

Sehun excitedly mapped his near unexplored territory, and a pang of euphoria blended in with Jongin’s bloodstream, while his demented desires viciously battled his vying noble upbringing. _Unexplored_ though. Well, Jongin was not exactly a virgin per se. He had had his own fair share of adventures, but never before in his life had he bedded another lad. Besides, his fiancée traitorously backstabbed him before he could have even given it a thought. He also had vague knowledge of how sodomy worked, but this… _this_ unsettling yet oddly acceptable experience was something he couldn’t quite articulate. Something entirely different. Something so forbidden. Ahh, _forbidden_. He liked it. He liked the word itself. It had a nice, salacious ring to it, and the ineffable thrill of this berserker beast willing to pleasure _him_ and _him_ only felicitously stoked his ego, making his cock ache wretchedly.

 

“Ah, more,” Jongin cajoled softly, and immediately, the tongue burrowed deep inside him deftly imitated undulating vibratory motions, providing a sharp contrast to the former shallow and meagre fucking. Jongin practically drooled with his mouth hanging uselessly open and head lolling due to the pleasing stimulation, while feeling utterly discombobulated for revelling in this filthy debauchery so desirously.

 

Sehun grunted, frequently shifting his stance to lick and run his tongue along the cleft of Jongin’s ass, occasionally swiping it over his clenching hole. Jongin licked his lips messily, breath quickening in arousal. Their fucking was filthy, fetid. It went against nature. A vortex tainted with irrepressible want and desire burgeoned in Jongin’s heart and made him blush like an immature little girl. His luscious eyelashes softly fluttered against tear-stained cheeks and his face turned prominently scarlet at the recurringly obscene thoughts of this bloodthirsty beast wishing to please him so ardently.

 

Leaning forward, Sehun hovered over Jongin and released a litany of staccato huffs, dousing the prince’s back in moist, sweltering breaths who gladly ensconced in the suffusive tingle of soothing heat. A long, impassioned moan slid out of Jongin’s throat, his body quaking violently, overtaken by the blazing impact of his first orgasm as his neglected cock spilled over and over onto the dirt beneath him. Sehun did not care to slow down. Rather, the beast nudged Jongin’s pelvis, licking around his swollen hole, coercively demanding attention. Overwhelmed, Jongin let out a soft croon for Sehun, responsively rocking his hips back and forth, and fervently fucked himself on Sehun’s tongue, earning himself a happy murr from the dragon.

 

Jongin discreetly crawled back, desperate to get it all, his nerves buzzing in erotic anticipation, and a scandalous thirst to quench the taboo yearnings zealously rankled in his plummeting heart, overriding all sane bounds of rationality. And Sehun did comply. Graciously so. Expelling a pleased grunt, the dragon lovingly doubled his pace, even going as far as changing the angle to aim for Jongin’s prostate. Jongin violently choked on his spit and cried out at the thumping sensation that sinuously rolled through his slick walls while Sehun’s saliva copiously frothed around his rim.

 

This ecstatic burst of pleasure turned out to be mockingly temporal though.

 

“No… don’t stop,” Jongin feebly whimpered in protest, and was distraught when the once eager tongue cruelly abandoned his ass, his hole vainly clenching around naught. He balled his hands into fists and, just minutely, his hips jerked once. Just once. His cock bobbed heavily through the motion, hanging erect between the supple columns of his thighs. Jongin tried to seek Sehun’s attention by invitingly arching his back, only to end up ceasing his efforts when the dragon growled threateningly. A long, saturated string of mucus splashed across Jongin’s back, wetly staining the remnants of his tunic in dark, blotchy patches.

 

Tears flitted at the corners of Jongin’s eyes out of frustration, as he found himself unable to contemplate Sehun’s true intentions. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help but force himself to wonder if the other was planning to go any _further_. Jongin’s breath hitched in fright since there’s no way such he would be able to safely accommodate such an enormous beast when the mere tip of Sehun’s tongue could barely make it past his ring of muscles.

 

Sehun slowly disconnected his muzzle, pulling back in favour of sliding his scaly tail along the crease of Jongin’s ass. To make matters worse, it was absolutely dry, and Jongin harshly panted at the burning sensation and the intolerable pain that coursed through his nether regions. Sehun encircled the tip of his tail around his entrance, and Jongin’s limbs tottered, the serrated edges uncomfortably chafing soft flesh. The dragon must have been able to navigate the source of Jongin’s discomfort, as he retracted his tail, but only to extend it for skimming its edge over the prince’s face.

 

The blunt tip gingerly prodded around Jongin’s plush lips, and he shuddered when his dizzy mind belatedly got the memo. Nevertheless, Jongin obliged, not wanting to provoke the beast in any deterring way. He timidly parted his lips, and the compliance coaxed an affirmative grunt out of Sehun who plunged his tail deep into the prince’s waiting cavern. Jongin choked, restraining his gag reflex and trying his damnedest to properly wrap his mouth around the calloused appendage. He swallowed thickly around it, and his heart ricocheted uncontrollably against his ribcage at one particularly rough swipe of Sehun’s tongue over the swollen base of tender and inflamed length.

 

Sehun leisurely kept pushing the tip of his tail into Jongin’s mouth in order to get it adequately wet, and a heavy press of his tongue on the oversensitive bulb of Jongin’s cock caused the prince to suck hard on the beast’s tail, his palate continuously bleeding as thousands of tiny scales cut flesh, the coppery taste of blood flooding his mouth, far too overwhelming for any other sensation or flavor to subsist.

 

A few minutes later, Sehun had deemed it appropriate enough to withdraw his tail. A massive waterfall of saliva and blood cascaded down from the now drenched appendage as he hastily retreated it. Jongin’s jaw hung open uselessly, as he kept panting hoarsely, his mouth feeling numb, and ended up choking subtly when Sehun delicately poked the soft flesh of his buttocks with the pointy tip of his tail. Jongin gritted his teeth, not construing the other’s vulgar needs, and experimentally let out another rich croon, exaggerating and protracting his tone a tad. But in an exceedingly peculiar manner, the dragon reciprocated the call, accurately mimicking the noise in the form of a contented murr.

 

_What in tarnation..._

 

“You barbarian… I swear if this is some kind of a deranged mating display-,” Jongin grumbled, but bristled alarmingly when Sehun brought the appendage back to his hole, feverishly twirling it around his rim, and gently stroked the prickling skin before brutishly javelining the drenched appendage deep into his entrance. Sehun repeated the motion with renewed vigor, lowering his great head in favor of flicking Jongin’s weeping cock. He moaned loudly at the delectable friction, but ended up letting out a high-pitched squeal when the sharp, glistening scales of the beast’s tail wounded the sensitive tissues of his inner walls, tearing flesh. The tail end suddenly hit Jongin’s sweet spot, and he yelped, gagging messily and thrashing around, as the piercing sensation drove him over the edge, come squirting from his cock for the nth time in the same hour.

 

Jongin was a complete writhing and drooling mess by the time Sehun sank his tail deep into him for one last time before finally pulling back. He murred loudly as a prior warning of sorts, twirling his tail around the jaded prince’s wet hole, and promptly thrust his hips forward. A fact Jongin that had (resentfully) come to learn was that if he emitted a dulcet croon or moaned softly, the purely sexual call would definitely end up influencing Sehun’s actions in one way or another.

 

Sighing in exasperation, Jongin obnoxiously smacked his lips and mustered up the might to let out another drawn-out croon, but paused halfway through it with his lips still puckered, his muscles going painfully rigid when something bigger, much bigger than just a tongue, and _erect_ loomed over his back.

 

_Oh dear discretion, if this is what I think it is..._

 

Jongin whined appreciatively when Sehun’s hot, slick cock rutted against the bare skin of his back. “Please...” he thoughtlessly tried for one last time in a broken gasp. But Sehun had already begun teasingly rubbing the fleshy, bulbous head along the damp cleft of Jongin’s ass, the friction unlawfully maddening. The cock against him seemed huge and Jongin felt his preening resolve quell at the lewd thought of that hard girth plunging into his presently docile body. Disoriented, Jongin could practically do nothing other than focusing on the jarring heat swirling in the depths of his being, the domineering aura of the beast tangibly shackling him. Suddenly, something wet and warm spurted over Jongin’s buttocks, and he felt his skin prickle, causing him to whimper weakly, mortification asphyxiating him upon the startling realisation of what was presently dripping on his back.

 

Without further ado, Sehun completely draped himself over Jongin’s back, the motion sending a delightful shiver down Jongin’s spine. His bent and bruised knees violently buckled when the beast’s breath, soaked in a nondescript scorching odor, ominously fanned his face, slightly ruffling his sweaty chocolate-brown bangs.

 

“How- how long is even that thing…” Jongin ruefully murmured to no one in particular. It was too thick even to feel like Sehun’s about to slip inside; he was pushing clumsily, sliding back and forth, up and down his crack and rutting against his balls. Jongin grizzled in pain, and his whole body started brutally tingling and flaring because Sehun was no longer humping Jongin in a steady rhythm, but forcing Jongin’s body back onto his cock in one long, continuous, unrelenting surge of immense strength – and then, at the breaking point, Jongin’s tender, swollen hole was forced to part and swallow up the very tip of Sehun’s cock.

 

The dragon steadily adjusted his stance, and ruthlessly shoved the dripping cockhead into Jongin’s sodden hole, making him hiss sharply at the sensation of being stretched so unbelievably wide. The swollen tip now slipped in smoothly, but for some goddamn reason, Sehun murred unsatisfactorily, pulling back and trying again. He then slowly propelled himself into Jongin’s sweet and pliant body- this time assuming a cautious pace.

 

Sehun hissed, breaching Jongin’s entrance bit by bit, and Jongin mutely endured. Presenting himself, he whimpered as Sehun drove all the weight into his hips, the colossal force demanding entrance. The pain had become too nauseating and intense for Jongin to protest any longer, and he finally collapsed to the dirt.

 

The massive organ gradually impaled Jongin, and he couldn’t wrap his mind up to guess how deep Sehun had gotten in when the process was so painstakingly slow. Thankfully though, he could only claim that the monstrosity was not over a foot long or something at least. But lamentably enough, it was not far off. Jongin bitterly estimated it to be at least three times the size of his own cock. The hard, veiny length rhythmically pulsed against his velvety walls and was slippery, and _so_ _so_ _hot_ that it caused Jongin’s insides to boil infernally. He retched and tried to swallow his sobs. His hips jolted out of their own volition, thighs spread, and his bound limbs started to gracelessly fumble for nonexistent support since the tremendous strain he had been experiencing was honestly comparable to being torn in half.

 

Surprisingly, the ache in his muscles inexplicably began thawing and dispersed considerably making Jongin heave a relieved sigh, while his strained flesh kept absorbing some sort of cool and viscous fluid profusely oozing from the pores of Sehun’s slick glans. The salve-like secretion thickly foamed around Jongin’s stretched rim, gradually alleviating the initial morbid pain of being split apart by such a monstrous cock, but his colossal discomfort, now inseparably coupled with a mortifying feeling of slick fullness, still persisted. However, the full erasure of the pain did befuddle Jongin. _Had it been only a basic lubricant, it wouldn’t have had the extraordinary capability to make the pain disappear completely,_ he mused. But before Jongin could have riled up his mind to ponder over the fact that Sehun did indeed possess some mystical prowess (regardless of whatever debaucheries the dragon chose to put it into), he was grotesquely interrupted by a thick gob of drool which pooled on his back, effectively making him blanch in disdain.

 

Murring lowly, Sehun withdrew his hips and brusquely slammed all the way in, burying himself to the hilt in Jongin’s fragile form. Jongin let out a soft, pained cry at the way the other’s glib scales chafed against his haunches, stiff and rough, deeply digging into the flesh of his buttocks and rubbing them stark red. His mind virtually imploded, a torrid rush of endorphins overtaking his exerted muscles and brittle bones yet again. Jongin’s body violently slid forward on the earthen floor when Sehun ruthlessly lunged forth, thrusting into him in one single fluid motion, and panicked when he felt his abdomen distend uncomfortably.

 

Growling furiously, Sehun incrementally built his pace, setting up a bruising rhythm. The sly bastard fucked into him with long, precise strokes to deliberately lengthen and delay his own orgasm. Unbridled, Jongin choked on a harsh wail as the dragon yelped with satisfaction, pushing the drooling cockhead in and out of his drenched hole. Jongin’s kneecaps kept scraping against the gravels underneath him, and he unknowingly battled the natural instinct to push out the violating insertion by suckling Sehun’s cock deeper in. Sehun’s ribbed shaft massaged his insides at every one of the right places and his puffy hole uselessly mouthed at the girth, compelling him to moan, long and low, the rhythm of the fuck making the trill noise jar in Jongin’s throat with each gruesome thrust.

 

With a strangled cry, Jongin struggled to inhale a deep puff of air, vital oxygen rushing down his parched throat to fill the rapidly emptying alveoli of his tired lungs. He heaved and panted as Sehun continued to relentlessly fuck him, unmindful of the unbearably tight squeeze of his twitching entrance. Every slippery inch of the Sehun’s dick dragged across his prostate, the bundle of nerves now stimulated to the point of milking. Not even a second later, an unconscious purr accidentally tumbled out of Jongin’s puffy lips, leading the beast to bluntly misinterpret his previous signals of pain as ones of pleasure.

 

“No- hurts… so much, hurts, hurts… no no no- so so much, please it hurts…,” Jongin senselessly shouted those words like a mantra to mend his drastic error, his throat so raw that his begging sounded repulsively ragged. But he was rendered disheartened, remembering no matter how rudimentary his phrasing tended to be, he would never be able to ascertain if Sehun was actually intelligent enough to successfully infer his warnings. A disgruntled sob spilled out of Jongin’s lips, and fat tears welled up in his eyes, subsequently rolling down his blotchy cheeks, as despondency smothered him.

 

Jongin abruptly belched, snot flowing out of his nostrils and pooling in his philtrum, the experience of unexpectedly entering this unfamiliar realm of numbness knocking the breath out of his exhausted being. Jongin’s fingernails dug into the drenched earth below him, instinctively scrambling to find some leverage as the pace Sehun set was brutally fast. His body spasmed with sobs and he felt used… _overused_. He could not help but compare himself to a disposable implement of pleasure. Could not help but think of himself as nothing but merely a warm, trite toy for the deity to mindlessly relish. Each sharp plunge had Jongin whimpering, and his chest constricted in shame when the realisation virulently replaced the shallow, arrogant feeling of faux flattery that had formerly flourished in his heart due to Sehun’s actions - the ones that Jongin had fatally mistaken for unnatural care and concern in a heated spur of the moment.

 

The thought vexed his conscience, and Jongin felt terribly ashamed of his own follies. Ashamed of how foolish he had been to even entertain that absurd notion only so that he could have lulled himself into a false sense of security like a raging moron. _Unpragmatic indeed._ Sehun had divested him of his clothes, his nobility, his composure, his prestigious temperament, his dignity, and... everything. He had lost everything. Sehun had bared him to the blatant basic.

 

 _How absurd,_ Jongin thought, _there is no allegory in that puny phrase._ Life itself was absurd. And so was he.

 

Despite his mind being preoccupied with this quandary, Jongin crooned sweetly. Then moaned lasciviously, unconditionally yielding to his festering primal instincts, and responsively rolled his hips back to match Sehun’s brutish thrusts. As expected, the dragon keenly heeded his melodious calls, and growled gutturally in response, immediately accelerating his pace.

 

Pulling weakly at the ligatures sharply cutting into his wrists, Jongin writhed, his toes curling and synapses sparking when he realised that all of this presaged the macabre fact that he’s soon going to be mated and possibly _bred._ Hazing up, Jongin croaked weakly, feeling his innards literally churn and shift wide apart as Sehun feverishly kept rocking his hips, promptly fucking into his pliant body before mercilessly delivering a slick, sharp-angled thrust right into the depths of his belly.

 

Sehun’s cock crudely pressed impossibly deeper into his belly, rupturing the soft, plump tissues of his entrails and compelling to them to forcibly spread apart. Much to his horror, Jongin was able to hear the hideous squelching and squishing noises of Sehun’s cock severing and bursting blood vessels that had once nursed his life. He heard the offending noises, he balefully did, with such mocking clarity that it made him want to claw his own eyeballs out and crush them. But, _reality is the true horror,_ they said, and here he was; shrieking and howling deliriously with flaming tears sequestering at the puffed corners of his eyes, watching all his confounded fears end up being realised the moment he violently gurgled blood, vibrant red liquid splashing noisily onto the stones beneath him.

 

And of course, oblivious or unaffected, Sehun did not care to stop nor did he deign to mitigate the strength of his ferocious pounding. The beast voraciously fucked Jongin from the inside, while the prince kept thrashing around in a frenzy, frantically muttering indistinguishable nothings when the unbearable pressure made his thighs quiver deliciously. Jongin moaned, loud and raucous, lips wobbling. He shut his eyes tightly, tremors of sheer bliss wracking his body, and his eyebrows furrowed as he felt the familiar tug of pressure build up in his groin. Jongin eventually surrendered himself to hedonistic lust due to the arrhythmic spasms of another orgasm piling up to a crescendo in his body.

 

Jongin hesitantly convinced himself to glance down, gazing in morbid fascination at the slew of come pathetically dripping from the slit of his inflamed cock, his dick straining as his come was splattered messily over his tense stomach. But fate had seemingly decided that the sight was not traumatic enough for Jongin to have a reasonable conniption over. Rather, it was much, _much_ more petrifying. Jongin’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they perceived the protruding outline of the blunt head of Sehun’s cock bulging against the stretched skin of his torso.

 

Letting out a hoarse groan through bared teeth, Jongin felt his cock rapidly pulsate, and he luridly registered that the dragon had practically gorged a place open for himself, had unapologetically gaped his intensities inside out. He swore he could feel every meaty vein of Sehun’s dick throb inside of him and let out a deplorable whimper regarding the profane way his body was being desecrated. Tears tainted with shame silently ran down Jongin’s swollen cheeks in rivulets and crimson colored drool down his chin at the overwhelming fullness and pressure in his belly.

 

Sehun growled, uninhibited, and resumed relentlessly pounding into Jongin’s near immobile form for God only knew how long. Eventually, Jongin’s dizzy mind comprehended the shortening of the beast’s breath, and his body did the same with the other’s actions, noting the way Sehun’s pace faltered, turning discordant and erratic like a human’s would while floundering for release. Jongin had a bare reprieve to prepare his body when Sehun lurched forth one last time, lowly humming, and pressed agonizingly deep into the orifice of Jongin’s collapsed innards, into the pretty red, rawly fucked-open gullet leading right to his visceral core. Though that didn’t stop Sehun from vehemently trying to hump which further resulted in a rushed set of short, shallow thrusts. Eventually calming down, Sehun shuffled slightly, his wide hips stuttering and coming to a standstill as he softly coiled his tail around Jongin’s torso to ensure the stoppage of any unwanted moments.

 

Jongin expelled a faint, startled cry when he felt a strong surge of warmth explode inside him as the dragon let loose hot, thick spurts of sticky semen, sumptuously painting the sleek flesh of his bleeding entrails milky white. Surge after filthy surge of fluid gushed forth as Sehun greedily pushed deeper and deeper and deeper into Jongin’s dilapidated insides, generously filling his belly to the brim. It pumped and swelled incessantly into his system, flooding his guts until they were forced to open up, until sangria blood and moist globs of come were trickling down the prince’s thighs to join the drying puddle of saliva between his wobbling knees. It’s wrong and awful and Jongin wept at the disgrace of it, but a fat bead of come welled up in the slit of his own dick a moment later. It had become impossible for Jongin to ignore the orgasm building in every inch of his body, and he couldn’t deny the tug of pleasure tightening up his balls, or the blissed-out glow settling low in his groin as his cock gave one final, valiant twitch, leaking a thin trail of fluid as Jongin came. _Again._

 

 _“Fuck,”_ Jongin spitefully spat out a massive splodge of blood, and released a shrill anguished bawl, fuming and cussing in desperation, a mannerism grittily contrasting his inborn ennobled disposition, _“you”._ His contemptuous sneer gradually ended up interspersing with a throttling noise, making him quiver and sound pathetic like a dying animal.

 

The following few seconds remained uneventful. Nothing noteworthy ensued, no out of the ordinary movements or sounds whatsoever apart from Sehun’s harsh pants and grunts as he tried to catch his breath. Jongin was too utterly exhausted to contemplate moving and he could still feel semen trickling slowly down his bruised thighs. To prevent himself from zoning out, Jongin begrudgingly crooned, multiple times in succession, and winced distastefully at how Pavlovian this vile stimulus had turned out to be. Nevertheless, he tenaciously repeated the sweet coaxing call. Jongin’s voice cracked embarrassingly in sporadic intervals, but he was firm in his determination. He tried his damnedest to garner Sehun’s attention so that he could signal the other to pull out already, and finally tell him to fuck off.

 

_What is that mongrel even up to?_

 

Notwithstanding his postcoital stupor, and curious to unravel his doubts, Jongin reluctantly craned his neck; unfortunately though, only to end up being greeted by jagged rows of bared and crooked teeth meant to torment and terrorise. He found himself decadently marvelling at them but gasped sharply when Sehun’s snout bumped his backside, the knobs of his spine hurting at the perfunctory collision. The dragon sniffled his spent body for a second before nudging his hips with a pleased murr.

 

Sehun languidly lapped away the soggy mess of perspiration and seed coating Jongin’s sensitive skin, his touches careful and tentative touches against his bruised skin. The gesture was disturbingly pampering. For Jongin, there was no consolatory solace in the sentiment, nevertheless, he unintentionally founf himself leaning into the touch. Though he was slumped in a boneless heap on the floor, he tried to brace himself by spreading his legs and sluggishly raising his ass up. Minutes excruciatingly passed by, and Jongin felt irked by how the dragon showed no signs of dismounting, still nestled horrendously deep inside his eviscerated remains.

 

“Why don’t you leave me alon- ahhhh!”

 

Sehun merely shifted his position and rabidly growled, shoving his cock even deeper, impetuously probing into Jongin’s innards that were displayed in an obscene, ripped-out gape.

 

Jongin near instantly came again. He tossed his head forward, vision blurred, as he moaned and wailed, wondering how much more he could take before he lost consciousness. The coarse screech of disbelief he released somehow ended up transforming into a giddy and senseless laugh aimed at the hellish misery buried all the way in him. The comparison of him previously clinging to the sliver of illusory hope of escaping unscathed out of this predicament to his current thoughts of even mortally surviving this humiliating ordeal seeming ludicrous to him.

 

Jongin lost count of how many times he was aggressively mounted that fateful night.

 

The everlasting feeling of being full.

 

He lost count of how many times Sehun mercilessly cloyed his stomach with his essence to satiate the festering cravings burgeoning in his rotten mind by carving an irreplaceable aperture in his catatonic form.

 

This unholy bond was sickly depraved.

 

He lost count of how many times Sehun possessively kept breeding him to carnally cater to those starved and ravenous desires blossoming in his bloody heart by defiling and claiming every withering pore and cell in his soiled body for eternity and beyond to come.

 

It was putrid. It was perverse.

 

_It is perfect._

 

Somewhere along the line, Jongin forgot to breathe.

 

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

 

_The inky blue of the serene night irradiated bit-by-bit until sparkling streaks of tangerine were frivolously flailing their arms in the forthcoming apricity of the rising sun amidst fluffy clouds that shimmered like roses and gold; and in the polished, rose-tinted sky as the morning star shone radiantly, the prince was fast asleep._

 

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

 

Languished and dehydrated, a groggy Jongin wearily cracked open an eye. Glancing down, he frowned, noting his blasé nudity and the countless ghastly bruises marring his once unblemished skin, and wriggled slightly in an attempt to revert his position, but ended up hurting himself, wincing when a searing jolt spiked down his spine, the remnants of his hollowed insides sloshing unpleasantly.

 

Jongin hoarsely cried out in pain as his bones snapped audibly. Tweaking his plans a bit, he tried turning to his side - a beleaguering motion - and felt his eyelids dispassionately tick when it failed, upsetting him immensely.

 

Now plunked on soft cotton sheets, Jongin cluelessly parted his thighs to relieve the knots in his tense muscles, ripples forming on the sheets he laid on. But suddenly, an indescribable slimy discharge started incessantly dribbling out of his sore hole which, much to his chagrin, Jongin found himself incapable of reaching to because of his numb arms that refuse to budge as well as the bizarre protuberance prevalent in his midsection.

 

The were no signs of a certain beast other than the tell-tale marks embedded into the dirt that sang of his presence. Jongin shivered, afraid it was plausible that the impious creature might have just gotten bored of using him. Moreso, because there was a demeaning possibility of Sehun returning once more to rigorously fuck him to the brink of death again, or literally mark it as a endgame for the plight of debased misery that the other had made his life.

 

Jongin wisely decided to discard those grisly premonitions of his impending doom for now. After a long respite, he gratefully noted that the gashes he had sustained in his mouth, instead of rotting due to gangrene, were somehow miraculously healed. The only anomaly now being that unnerving bulge in his abdomen and a few dislocated joints.

 

But quite appallingly, a fleeting yet vivid memory subliminally manifested itself in Jongin’s subconscious. A surreal recollection involving a pair of smooth, clammy human hands tenderly caressing his hips, and a very human cock indulgently rubbing along the cleft of his ruined ass, with deep sultry moans and debilitated whimpers rebounding between the walls of the vacant cave shortly followed by a small gush of come splashing over the dimples in his back floated through Jongin’s nauseous mind, causing his cheeks to heat up bashfully.

 

_Was it even real-_

 

Jongin’s thoughts ended up being interrupted, his palate drying and eyes widening in surprise when he noticed someone intently peering down at him.

 

The person with a svelte figure was clothed regally in heavy and beautifully embroidered spotless, white furling robes accentuated with eye-catching and exotic mauve-hued stones intricately emblazoned on the lapels. In the otherwise silent cave, they swished swiftly in the mild breeze that prevailed and seamlessly flew up when he carefully knelt down between Jongin’s motionless legs. He grasped the prince’s bony feet that were now swollen beyond belief and slowly massaged them, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

 _Who is he? Is he nobility? Perchance, a royal? Is he here to rescue me or..._ A myriad of doubts and uncertainties inexorably rushed through Jongin’s muddled up mind, and he flushed in embarrassment registering that he had nothing to cover himself with from the other’s prying gaze at the moment. Jongin’s mouth hung agape when his blurred vision cleared up, enabling him to discern the man’s entrancing features.

 

The impassive stranger hovering over him was astoundingly gorgeous; his face mesmerizingly symmetric, adorned with rosy lips and skin akin to flawless alabaster. It seemed to bear a suspicious semblance to one dastardly sage and noticing that detail made Jongin glower acrimoniously. He focused on steering his line of sight to head north and saw tresses that were an enthralling shade of platinum, dainty strands of stray hairs evocatively framing stranger’s exquisite face. All of a sudden Jongin grimaced in displeasure at his own battered condition, making him feel like a sullied lump of absolute rubbish compared to the elegantly dressed stranger.

 

_But his eyes..._

 

The impeccable serenity of the stranger’s features was otherwise disturbed by an anfractuous scar spanning the region of his face from temple and across his right side. The man was probably blind in his right eye - his dreadfully milky white right eye; the blankness reminding Jongin of frail deathbed flowers, asthenic hopes, and pallid, untouched canvases. The scar, a gruesome pink gash, faltered at an angled jaw and the mere sight of it, coupled with the man’s iniquitous gaze, induced fearful unrest in Jongin. He hastily attempted to convey something, but his parched throat prevented him from getting even a single coherent phrase out, and he ended up sputtering unattractively.

 

Sputum splashed across the man’s face who severely frowned in disapproval, notwithstanding, he didn’t bother to realise his obvious irritation, and rather settled on soothingly stroking the bronzed expanse of Jongin’s abdomen with his the pads of his fingers - a featherlight touch yet it influenced the prince profoundly.

 

The man crouched down and began lavishing the swollen bulge of Jongin’s stomach with little kisses, his moist lips traversing the round distinct shapes irregularly jutting out against the stretched skin of Jongin’s torso and the multitude of tiny moles softly freckling the prince’s smooth skin, while an intimidated Jongin experienced a perplexed undercurrent wrapping around his conscience at the intimate contact. No matter how much he wished to recoil and distance himself from the soft kisses and kittenish licks that were being generously peppered on his bloated abdomen, he fathomed something else suffusing a drowsy curling feeling, making him unexplainably contented and comfortable.

 

In course of this unasked affection being plenteously showered on him, Jongin never realised that he had absentmindedly buried his hand in the other’s silvery locks and was now carding his fingers through them. He melted when the attractive stranger leaned into his touches; and then, gently removed the hand Jongin had rooted in his hair. He reassuringly squeezed Jongin’s palm and planted a spellbinding kiss onto the prince’s wrist right where the pulse should be. Jongin almost mewled, and his lips seductively puckered, imagining an erotic visual of the handsome man’s thin yet succulent lips sensually devouring his own plush ones.

 

_Good gracious, what has gotten into me as of recent?_

 

Flushing a deep shade of red, Jongin tried his level best to focus on the stranger as the other kept leisurely fluctuating between softly massaging his stomach and gently rubbing his fingers along the spidery stretch marks covering it with a diminutive smile faintly tugging at the corners of his upturned lips before he began huskily whispering in awe, “You are my queen. You are so ethereally perfect. The very paramount of perfection I always vied for. I never imagined anyone would actually be able to truly accomplish it. Forever, I kept berating myself for foolishly embracing mere transient illusions. I never believed I would find anyone formidable enough to take it… never believed that at last, I would be able to get you-”

 

“Get me what... what do you intend to imply? What- what have you done to me?” Jongin rapid fired, not comprehending an iota of the other’s blatherings.

 

The man sternly pursed his lips into a thin line, his face compressing. He almost appeared contrite, but Jongin remained confused, still finding himself facing difficulty in segregating those emotions from the perpetual façade of aloofness the stranger had obstinately maintained.

 

“What is even happening to me?” Jongin finally asked, his voice unsure and trembling.

 

Heaving a deep sigh, the man took a beat to respond, “This period will be crucial for you. For us. Do not delude your body into treating them as a burden. You must not even consider attempting to cozen the inevitable. Ultimately, all your duty entails is to take proper care of them. Relax, and rest plenty. Let them procure requisite nourishment from your blessed body. Let them grow.”

 

“Huh… let what grow?” Jongin awkwardly croaked out, his brain racing miles per hour in search of a sensible answer.

 

The nameless stranger’s stoic gaze momentarily softened as he fondly pecked Jongin’s belly button one last time before sanguinely meeting his gaze, and slid a warm palm over the scared prince’s shaking arms. Jongin visibly cowered under the uncanny charisma exuding from his dark eyes that pierced every withering fibre in his body.

 

Straightening himself, the man locked Jongin’s ankles around his back and suddenly beamed. A blinding smile that caused his eyes to prominently crinkle, hypnotically transforming them into beautiful yet haunting half-moons.

 

“Your eggs, Jongin-ah. Or, in another sense, my treasured offsprings.”

 

Jongin’s own eyes turned agog in unconcealed horror, his heart plummeting wildly against his ribcage. The man’s only functional pupil was blown wide, pitch black and no iris, making for a most frightening appearance as the sightless eye was purely inhumane this way.

 

“Who are you?” He whispered draggingly, a lone teardrop tumbling down his cheek.

 

“I am the anathema that your kingdom has dreaded for eons. I am Oh Sehun, the accursed Dreki, but you may address me by my first name, _sweet prince,_ ” the man demurely stated with downcast eyes, a certain sense of adoration alluringly lacing his last few words.

 

_Ah, so he is the fearsome ancient deity-_

 

Jongin merely passed out, succumbing to darkness yet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _[I have taken the artistic liberty to merge tropes of both an evil dragon and a virtuous one. Well-intentioned dragons are known for giving useful advice and that’s exactly what Sehun does with Jongin... before everything goes downhill._
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _The traits those are attributed to Sehun’s dragon have been derived from the legendary ‘Basilisk’ who is believed to have the power to cause death with a single glance. Also the ‘Draugr’ - a humanoid-like creature from the Norse mythology known for haunting rich burial grounds. They bear absolutely no resemblance to dragons nor are related to them in any sense, but most often than not are confused with each other because of the similarity in the way both the terms are spelled. Besides, I included their methods of slaying their foes and creating mayhem in general simply for the sake of impact; especially because of how gruesome and merciless they tend to be.]_
> 
> Also, I literally rewrote the entirety of this in past tense because I nurse a weird notion of stories set in a fairytale-ish tone always sounding better when presented that way.
> 
> ~~If I somehow manage to recover from the lapse that is currently stranding my scatterbrained state in a realm with no sense of time or responsibility whatsoever, there will be another chapter including more of Sehun as well as a deeper a insight into his thoughts, perhaps some explanations regarding his dragon’s physiology and history, and Jongin’s fate. Also, more porn, but that goes without saying.~~
> 
> Tysm for reading! :D


End file.
